


Home Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Dress Up, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, only a little fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If Dan isn’t here to give him attention, his pillow will.





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago i am sorry-

“Where is he!” Arin whined out, crossing his arms. 

Dan has finished most of his NSP work for the week so he promised he would give Arin the attention he wanted for weeks. Arin even got ready for him. He put on an oversized sweater and some pink laced panties, just like how Dan likes it. He even did his makeup, well, Suzy did it. She straighten his hair to, along with painting his nails. It was 30 minutes since Dan had said he’ll be right over. Arin sat in the bed, pouting profusely. He took Dans pillow and hugged it to get at least some of scent. As he hugged the pillow, all of Dans aroma fill his senses. He snuggles his face into the pillow and lays on his stomach, wiggling his ass in the air. 

If Dan isn’t here to give him attention, his pillow will. 

He puts the soft pillow in between his thighs and lifts his sweater up. His erection is very visible in the silk lace panties, he slides his hands up his sweater. He moans softly as he runs his hands over his nipples, softly squeezing them. His hips grind against the soft pillow, he whimpers as his head bows down. He needs more. He hugs the pillow tightly to get closer, humping the soft material faster. The silk rubbing against his dick along with the pillow made Arin cry out, turning his head to the side.

Precum soaked through the silk fabric and leaked on his lower abdomen, including the pillow. He took a couple of fingers into his mouth, moaning around them. He slowly pulls them out of his mouth and reached behind him, pulling down the underwear the best he could. He circles his entrance before slowly pushing his spit covered middle finger in, his eyes roll back up into his skull. With every thrust he pushes back against his fingers, his tongue rolls out of his mouth as his eyes almost disappear into his skull. He shakily puts another finger in, curling his fingers and hitting his prostate dead on. This sent him over the edge, coming in his pink panties and the pillow with a cry. His body twitches softly as he slowly pulls his fingers out and collapses on the pillow below him.

He sits up from the pillow to look at himself in the mirror across the room, he looked like a mess. His make up was smeared, his hair was tattered to his forehead and a dark patch on the panties. He looked like a mess.

“You just couldn’t wait huh?” Dan says from the doorway, Arin whipped his head around to see the lean body of the singer leaning in the doorway, smirking. He slowly approached the bed to look at Arin. “You got yourself ready? Just for me?” He asks sincerely, cupping Arins head in his hands. Arin nodded but pouted. “What took you so long?!” 

“This.” He pulls a bag from behind his back to give to Arin, Arin takes it to look inside. To his surprise, Arin pulled out a pink and black lingerie, black lacing around the bra and matching panties. Arin tears up and collapses into Dan, hugging him tight. “You shouldn’t have! Thank you Danny!”

“Nuh uh Princess, what’s my actual name?”

“Sorry, Thank you Daddy!” Arin exclaimed happily. Dan kisses Arins forehead, taking the gift aside and pushing him back on the bed.

“Now, let me fulfill the promise Daddy made.” Dan said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this story?  
> Visit my Instagram for more of my content!  
> www.instagram.com/reymations_edits_/


End file.
